The Return
by The-regular-adventureofgumball
Summary: "Go with the flow." That's all Gregor could do. He didn't fit anywhere, neither overland nor Underland. It has been many years since he left the Underland for good, but when he accidentally returns with Boots and his friend Mars, Gregor is excited to see how his home away from home has changed. But he may not like what he finds. Anticipated to stay T, but rating may go down.


**(A/N) Hello, It's me, The-Regular-AdventureofGumball. As you can probably tell by my name, I was originally planning to stick to three archives, Adventure Time, Regular Show, and TAWOG. However, to celebrate the end of my two year hiatus (I still can't believe it,) I have been making an effort to go to two other archives, one of them being this. (The other being Pokémon, but it is currently iffy.) **

**So, story time. When I was in 5****th**** grade, I found a little series called ****The Underland Chronicles****. At the time, the books kinda just went by, without me really enjoying it, I simply didn't understand it. So, after I finished it, I put it back on the shelf, never expecting to see it again. Jump forward to a few months ago. I was looking for books to read, as I read at night when I have nothing else to do, and I saw ****Gregor The Overlander****. I hadn't read the series in years, and had forgotten a great deal, so I picked it up with new eyes, and turned the page. And then the next one. And then the next one.**

**I became infatuated with the series, becoming overly attached to each of the characters, and nearly weeping when one dies. (Especially Thalia, I literally laid awake at night.) The pacing was perfect, the suspense, the awe, the emotions, the series was absolutely flawless! Well, with one exception. One little thing that became a big deal. The ending.**

**It was a mixed blessing, on the one thing, we were left hanging. However, at the same time, the possibilities were near limitless. It was practically begging to have people like me come along. So here I am.**

**Anyway, I have rambled for long enough, so one last thing. I will be borrowing heavily from Tytonic's formatting. A fan of him will be able to see where I drew my inspiration. He inspired me to write, so if you like me, head over to Tytonic's work, he is amazing.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

The door to his apartment opened with a creak as a young man of about 25 walked in. Exhausted, he flopped onto the couch and flipped on the TV. Now this man, he didn't have a tough job, not really. He worked for a plumbing, heating, and air condition company, installing and repairing utilities. He wasn't exhausted from physical or mental labor, nor did he have inadequate sleep. Well, others would call it restless, as he is woken by frequent nightmares, but for him it is normal. No, he was just exhausted from being around people. He was an introvert, if one ever existed. Very few people knew much about him, only his name; which, according to his work uniform, was Gregor.

Nobody knew anything about him, because everything he once was was left behind. It was left in… That place, when his family made him move to Virginia. After that, he fell into a depression of sorts. He flunked, never went to college, and ended up here.

Nobody knew this story, because telling them this story would cause them to ask why he was depressed. He would have to tell them about that place, which he couldn't do, of course. It was his family's secret, and it was to be forgotten. Except, he couldn't forget it. He missed it, but his family could never really understand why. Or, more, his MOM couldn't understand why. Even then, she couldn't forget it. No one could. Except Boots. She was only two, and by now doesn't remember the whole experience. The name of that place was forbidden to say in that house, and 14 years of learning not to say its name has left a mark on Gregor, making it near impossible to say its name.

His father could understand why Gregor missed the place, though he himself didn't miss it. After all, it's hard to miss a place where you were held prisoner for a year unless you had a SERIOUS case of Stockholm syndrome.

The only one who missed it other than Gregor was Lizzie. At this point, she was 21 and probably getting the best marks in college. She went to Duke to get a degree in God knows what. However, she doesn't miss that place like he does. The only thing she misses is a giant talking rat named Ripred with an affinity for Shrimp and Cream Sauce. See why he can't tell anyone his secret? Not even the mentally insane would believe that!

Anyway, even with his lack of contact with anyone, it wasn't like he had no friends. He had one, and he was a co-worker, but still a friend: Mars. He was big and built, but he had a strange, almost childish sense of humor, one that Gregor enjoyed. He had dark brown eyes, and jet-black hair. Gregor doesn't know exactly why he bonded with this strange man, but there was something about him that somehow reminded him of his old best friend. _Ares, I'm sorry_. Speaking of Mars, Gregor's phone suddenly, begins to ring, causing him to answer the phone, only to hear the voice of Mars.

"Hey Greg, how's it flyin'?" Mars asked. Mark uses the term "Flying" to talk about one's state of being. Gregor didn't know whether to laugh at the irony, or cringe at it. He never really laughs, so he tends to go with the latter.

"Well enough, and stop calling me Greg." Gregor responds.

"Whatever."

"So, why did you call?"

"Oh, yeah, so I know you just left work, but duty calls. We're going on a road trip!" He says excitedly.

"Oh really? Why might that be?"

"Because, boss says we're having a meeting down at one of our HQs. Apparently, you and I are important enough now to go along."

"Well that's weird. Where we headed?" There was a pause.

"Ready?" Mars said, as if he was a schoolboy about to reveal a big secret. It couldn't be that go-

"The Big Apple!" Mars says in an excited yell. He was wrong.

"What?"

"We're going to New York City!" He then proceeded to go on about visiting the Statue of Liberty and blah blah blah. Gregor toned him out. He was thinking about one thing. He would be closer than he has ever been! But then he realized. He would be working nonstop at NY; there would be no chance of him going there.

"When are we going?"

"How about… Now!" Mars yells before hanging up. Gregor chuckles at his enthusiasm. Before turning off the TV, getting up, and walking out the door with a sigh.

_So close, and yet, so far_.

**(A/N) So how do you guys think that went? I really haven't planned much of this story. If I wrote down only what I had planned, it would basically be a oneshot. However I'll do what I can to make this story last, but I need ideas people! I didn't even plan to have Mars in the story, but I like what I did to him. He looks like such a manly man in appearance, but his personality just makes me want to hug him! *****sigh* I love that guy.**

**Question: What will Gregor do when he arrives in NYC**


End file.
